


Reminding Me

by hannahmwrites



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bev and Eddie are bffs, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Slow Burn, eddie and richie are dumb and gay and thats basically their downfall, eventual stenbranlon, pennywise who???? idk her, reddie au, richie and eddie are with different people but theres no cheating, song fic sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmwrites/pseuds/hannahmwrites
Summary: the one where Eddie and Richie realize that they’re still what each other wanted after all these years.





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay this is my first ever fic and I'm super nervous about it so pls let me know what you think okay :)

_Then //_

_“I’m leaving.” Eddie tries to keep his voice as steady and firm as possible._

_“Whose place are you staying at this time?” Richie asked, apparently thinking that Eddie was just going to stay with Ben and Bev for a few days, like one of them normally did if a fight got too bad. Which had happened a lot lately. Richie never looks up from his computer._

_“No, Richie. I... I’m leaving. For good. I’m not coming back.” His voice shaking now. Richie finally tears his attention away from his screen and looks up at him, his face blank._

_“Oh. You’re leaving me, you mean.” His voice is just as emotionless as his expression._

_“Where the hell are you gonna go? Back to Derry?”_

_“No. My Aunt Evie. My dad’s sister. She lives in Florida. She has some extra room so I’m going to stay with her and then figure it out from there. I’ll probably take a break from college for a semester, but she said there are some good schools there so…” Eddie looks down at his feet. He half expects Richie to make some joke about how Florida is the ass crack of America like he usually would, but it doesn’t come. Nothing comes, in fact. He is met with silence._

_The only noise coming from Richie is the tapping of his silver ring against the granite countertop. Eddie bought him that ring. He wonders if Richie will throw it out once he’s gone. He decides he doesn’t want to know the answer._

_“You don’t have anything to say?”_

_“No. I don’t, Eddie.” Eddie. Not Eds. Richie looks away again and it makes Eddie want to scream. Maybe even cry, but he knows he can’t. Not now._

_“Fine.” He reaches down to grab his suitcase and his duffel bag and finally heads for the door._

_“I’m going to Ben and Beverly’s place. We’re all meeting there so I can say goodbye. Then they’re coming to see me off at the airport. You can come. You know, if you want to. My plane leaves at five.” He doubts Richie will show and he isn’t sure if he actually wants him to. There’s still no reply._

_As Eddie finally turns the door handle, he turns and takes one last look at the man he’s spent the last ten years with and the apartment they had shared for the last two. He used to believe that they would spend their lives together. Eddie mentally scolds himself for being so naive._

_“Goodbye, Richie. I hope you find what you’re looking for.” With those words, Eddie finally closes the door behind him. He finds himself stuck, leaning against their door. He’s afraid, he realizes. He’s afraid of leaving everyone and everything he’s ever known behind. He’s afraid of a life without his friends. A life without Richie. He’s angry at himself for being afraid to leave and he’s angry at Richie for making him want to leave, but for also making it hard for him to. He’s just so angry. He has been for a while._

_He begins digging his nails into his palms so hard that he’s sure he’s drawn blood. The tears he’s been holding back for the past five minutes begin to well up in his eyes and he bites his lip to keep them in. He’s surprised he had any tears left. It’s only when he hears Richie’s unmistakable heartbreaking sobs and the sound of glass breaking, probably from something that Richie has thrown at the wall, sobs of his own escape him. He drops his bags and slides down the door onto the floor and holds his hand over his mouth to keep his cries silent, his other hand gripping the carpet below him._

_He hopes no one can hear. He isn’t sure what explanation he could give if their neighbors peeked their heads out of their doors. Though, he’s sure they’re used to the noise by now. They’re fights were always loud. Richie’s cries continue to get louder and Eddie wants to go pull him into his arms and tell him that it’s all going to be okay out of instinct, but then remembers that he is the cause of his pain and that he isn’t really sure that it is going to be okay and then he becomes even more angry with himself. He’s so damn sick of being angry._

_‘This has to happen. You need to leave, Eddie. He doesn’t need you. He made that perfectly clear.’_

_He waits until Richie falls silent to stand back up. He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath, picks up his bags and makes his way to the elevator. With each step that he takes, his feet feel heavy as if there were some sort of force trying to stop him from leaving. Pulling him back to Richie. As the elevator drops, his heart goes with it. Then, as he walks out of the front door of the complex for the last time, he turns to look at the window he knows to be theirs. At least it used to be. He supposes it’s just Richie’s window now. For some reason, that thought brought more tears to his eyes. He blinks them away and finally heads to his car._

**Author's Note:**

> okay uhhhh lemme know if i should continue this. this is my first ever full fic so bear with me bc this is all new to me. i’m pretty excited about it and i have a lot of ideas, but thats not gonna do me any good if no one wants to read so please please please give me some sort of feedback whether its “this is amazing pls continue” or “this sucks” lmao anything is appreciated. also this is gonna be angsty as heck but theres gonna be a lot of fluff in there too so ya know maybe it’ll balance. y'all can come talk to me on tumblr @ reddiesetrichie and don't forget to leave me some kudos and comments on here as well if ya like!! :)


End file.
